


In Screaming Colour

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Dragon Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, Vampire Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Don’t Take Anything Less.</i> Months have passed and now, the restless energy of the dragon’s blood inside of Harry is constant and it scares him. Niall has long mastered most of his demonic powers and Harry envies him. But what if the dragon side of his resents Niall’s demon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Screaming Colour

**Author's Note:**

> title from Out Of The Woods by Taylor Swift.
> 
> A lot of people thought the fic was inconclusive and yeah, the ending was really rushed. Here is hopefully a better ending to that long-ass fic :3

 

 

The night sky, ink-stained and cloudless, stretched out in front Niall infinitely. His strong black, silver and blue wings ride the turbulent wings as though he were born with the ability to fly. His blood thrums with the power that courses through his veins and in the moonlit sky, he sees a pile and stench of death. Immediately, he swoops in to investigate.

The pile is made up of people . . . people Niall cares about. Zayn, Liam, Louis, Ashton, Bressie . . . everyone. And before the pile is Harry, casually appraising the mound of bodies. He’s smiling and it’s not the usual one that radiates warmth and happiness. No, this one is full of casual cruelty and cold amusement.

“You know this is your fault,” Harry states in an icy tone without even turning around.

“How?” Niall asks. This is the dragon side of Harry, he reminds himself. He is different from the Harry he’s in love in and much, much more cruel.

Harry sneers. “My little demon thinks that he’s got his powers figured out, huh? Well, you don’t. The moment you let down your guard, your powers are going to run amok and destroy everything you hold dear. Including this body,” Harry gestures at himself.

“No,” Niall growls. “I won’t let that happen.”

Bone-chilling laughter fills the night air. “Just you wait, dear Niall. We shall all see.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Niall awakes feeling as though he is covered in cold sweat. He doesn’t, of course, as his body is long dead and all the functions have ceased to work for some time. Next to him, Harry is fast asleep, his chest rising with each sound breath. Niall leans down to kiss his nape and then gets up.

The dream has left him feeling extremely unsettled. He hasn’t had it since he’s gotten full control of his demonic powers. The blood that runs in his veins now is tainted with the power of a demon that resides within him. He has had conversations with the demon side of him in weird dreams before and he has advised him to keep a close eye on Harry’s dragon side. Harry still struggle with his dragon powers at times and Niall has yet to see his dragon form. From the ancient texts, he knows that Harry will look beautiful even if Harry doesn’t think so.

He steps into the kitchen and grabs a blood bag out of the fridge and nukes it using his powers. It seems that he can manipulate the four elements and also summon wings to fly. Also, he seems to have a keen sense of people’s emotions around him, particularly fear and despair. It must be a demon thing.

Niall has taken the first gulp when a sleepy Harry stumbles down the stairs, rubbing at his eyes. “I woke up and you weren’t there,” he whines, voice husky from sleep.

Niall goes up to kiss his eyelids. “Sorry. Felt really thirsty so I had to come eat.”

Harry pouts. “I was right next to you.”

“Well, I can’t feed from you every day. Your powers are still developing and we don’t wanna mess with that.”

“Okay,” Harry yawns. “Make me a fry-up?”

“Of course,” Niall ruffles up Harry’s messy curls.

Breakfast goes by uneventful and around two, Louis overs over with Nick in tow. He chats excitedly about some new club that has opened up and Nick talks to Harry about dragon stuff. Niall tries not to eavesdrop so much but he gathers that Harry is worried about how he still can’t assume his dragon form.

“It’ll come with time,” Nick assures him. “Don’t think too much about it, really.”

“Alright,” Harry sighs. And Niall forces himself to pay attention to what Louis is blabbering about.

 

 

Later as dawn approaches, Niall decides to talk to Harry about it.

“I knew you were listening!” Harry gloats.

“If it worries you I think I could maybe help you with it,” Niall proposes. “Like, if you felt genuinely threatened, your dragon side would take over, yeah? Maybe that will lead to you actually taking on the form as well.”

Harry blinks slowly. “Okay. We can try that tomorrow.”

Niall smiles and moves so that he is hovering over Harry. He slowly gathers his hands into one hand whilst he grips Harry’s jaw lightly with the other one. “Such a pretty face and neck.”

Harry flushes red. “I though you weren’t gonna feed on me tonight.”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t still tease you.” Niall dips his head and nips at the exposed pale skin with his elongated fangs. Harry releases a breathy gasp at the sensation and his body goes tense than relaxes. They have done this for ages now, so both their bodies know each other so well at this point. Niall nibbles and sucks as he makes his way downwards and when he reaches Harry’s pert nipple, he lets his fang nearly puncture the sensitive skin there.

“Niall!” Harry calls out, eyes shot open.

“Mmm,” Niall hums and then laps at it in a soothing motion. With Harry’s wrist still captured in his hand, he grasps Harry’s semi and teases the tip. A strangled sound comes out of Harry’s open mouth and Niall kisses him greedily.

He takes out the lube from underneath a pillow and then coats his fingers with liberal amounts. Harry shifts his hips and anticipation with lust burning in his eyes. Niall takes his time teasing the entrance until Harry begs him to do it already. Even then, he thrusts his finger inside shallowly, gradually gaining depth at a glacial pace. He definitely takes longer to prep Harry and he even makes him come once just from his fingers. The glazed look and red flush that dusts Harry’s other creamy skin down to his chest makes it worthwhile.

“You’re cruel when you wanna be, you know that?’ Harry accuses, panting as he comes down from his orgasm, first of many to follow tonight.

“It’s my nature, _mo lasair beag_ ,” Niall whispers into the fleshy inside of Harry’s thigh. He bites him there lightly as well. Harry’s back arches up beautifully and Niall decides it’s time to move this along to the next segment.

He puts a pillow under Harry’s hips before he places both his legs on his shoulder and thrusts inside slowly. Harry’s mouths gapes open in a silent cry and Niall has to fight the urge to pound into him mercilessly. Instead, he showers Harry with kisses until it’s okay for him to continue. As usual, Harry’s hand searches for Niall’s to hold and Niall complies happily. The skin is damp with sweat and hot from their activities and it’s a stark contrast to Niall’s cold dry skin.

“Love you,” Niall whispers against Harry’s lips as he starts moving.

“Hnggh,” Harry moans and digs his fingers into the smooth, unblemished skin on Niall’s back. The tinge of pain spurs Niall on and he can’t help but rock into Harry at an inhuman speed that might hurt a normal human. But Harry’s grown stronger and he can take this without much repercussion.

Niall knows when he’s hit Harry’s spot because Harry practically screams out his name, enrapt and lost in it all.

“Love you, love you, love you,” Harry chants, his breathes coming out wildly and eyes tender with emotion. Niall kisses him again and brings up one hand to stroke Harry to his orgasm.

They go at it for a few more rounds and by the sun is up in the middle of the sky, Harry is fast asleep and Niall chooses to watch him sleep for a few minutes before sleeping.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Worst idea ever,” Harry scowls, fingers gripping at Niall’s arms.

Niall shrugs and sweeps his wings down a couple more times. Now they are about a hundred feet above the ground and if he were to drop Harry, he might die even with the dragon’s blood coursing through his veins.

“Louis is on stand-by on the ground and he or I can catch you with our reflexes,” Niall soothes. “If this doesn’t work, I’ll try some demonic shite on you to see if the dragon you will get pissed enough to transform.” Niall tilts his head down to kiss Harry in reassurance before he drops Harry.

Screams that escapes Harry’s lips are lost in the deafening rush of winds and he knows that this won’t work already because—

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Ah, fuck!” Niall says as he watches Harry reach the thirty-foot height. He has been following Harry and there has been no sign of transformation of any kind yet. He has caught up enough so that all he has to do is reach out and grab Harry when a sudden burst of golden light blinds him. Being a vampire means that he is still sensitive to light so he has to throw up his hands to block out the brightness.

When the light dissipates, in its place is a majestic dragon. So this did work, Niall thinks absentmindedly. Harry in his dragon form is absolutely breath-taking. Whilst it is no match for the human Harry, it cannot be compared to any other living thing either. Green scales cover most of its massive body and some parts like its underbelly and feet glisten black and gold. Its eyes shine golden green and they are fixated on Niall.

“Um, I’m glad it worked . . . ?” Niall attempts. Before he knows it, a clawed and scaly paw extends towards him and grasps him.

 _I thought I was going to die!_ Harry’s voice rings in his mind, enriched with power and shaking with anger.

“I told you Louis could’ve caught you if I failed for some absurd reason!” Niall yells back.

“Yeah, give me more credit, sheesh!” Louis complains from the ground.

Harry turns his enormous eyes to Louis he snorts. Two small streams of green flames erupt and burn the grass in front of Louis.

“Rude!” Louis whines. “See if I’ll help you out with anything for the next little while. I’m gonna convince Nicky not to help you too!”

“Babe, I’ll make it up to you later tonight,” Niall has to think quick. Vampires tend to catch on fire rather well and the whole fire affinity thing that comes with being a dragon doesn’t sound so awesome right now. “You want me to feed on you? Done. You can top me too, y’know. I do miss feeling so full with you sometimes.”

Harry looks like he’s considering the offer and his eyes soon soften. _Okay_ , he acquiesces. _But how do I go back to my human form?_

Niall sighs. “For me, all I have to do to summon my wings is concentrate and visualise every step of it in my mind. Now that you’ve managed to assume this form, I think you can reverse it quite easily.”

It almost looks like Harry is frowning, if dragons are capable of such expressions. Nonetheless, it’s adorable and Niall finds himself laughing.

He is blinded by the golden light once again and they both fall for a short distance before Niall orients himself and scoops Harry up. He then lands gently on the ground and steadies Harry. “You doing alright?”

Harry shrugs weakly. “Knackered. That took up a lot of energy.”

“We can go home a rest for a few hours. I’ll cook something too.”

There are swirls of golden light still in Harry’s eyes and Niall kisses the spots below his eyes and he carries him home. As promised Niall cooks Harry some duck d’orange—admittedly with a lot of help from Josh—and pampers Harry to the T. He even prepares a bubble bath and fills the room with soothing candle scents and gives Harry and full body massage in the bathtub.

“Mm, love it when you spoil me for no reason,” Harry sighs happily, melting into Niall’s touch.

“There is a good reason tonight and it’s that you transformed for the first time. Zayn and Liam’s told me that their first shift took a lot out of them and I expect you are more or less going through the same thing.” He reaches up to kiss Harry’s nose, which he wrinkles adorably.

Predictably, Niall’s touches grow less and less innocent and it doesn’t take long for Harry’s dick to succumb to the pleasurable sensation roaming over his body, especially when Niall sucks on his pulse point without breaking the skin yet hard enough to leave a massive hickey.

“Niall,” he moans, pulling at his lover’s neck. “I want . . .”

“Yeah.” Niall kneads Harry’s bicep one last time before he straddles him. He takes a moment to rake his eyes down the human he’s grown to love so much. Everything from his unruly curls to his wide-eyed green gaze, simply everything. Niall doesn’t bother prepping himself since he’ll heal quickly and straight up sinks down upon Harry’s dick.

“Niall!” Harry’s hips jerk up and Niall hisses at just how right it feels. His gums tingle with the need to bite into something so Niall gently bites into Harry’s carotid artery. A strangled moan leaves Harry mouth and Niall laps at the crimson liquid that falls from two twin wounds leisurely.

The bath water cools rapidly but neither of them pays it any attention. If anything, Harry seems to be reheating it rapidly because Niall isn’t the one manipulating the water.

And then, Harry throws him off and Niall finds himself on the marble floor.

“Filthy parasite,” Harry’s voice rumbles. But it’s not Harry.

When Niall looks up, he is looking into golden eyes speckled with green instead of the usual green. “You again,” Niall snarls.

“Could say the same for you. How dare you think that you can feed upon me like I’m some blood bag?”

Niall sneers. “Harry was fully consenting, eejit.”

Harry twirls a finger and green flames engulf Niall. “I wasn’t. You’ve put me in a foul mood. Maybe I should go let off some steam.” His eyes gleam with cold amusement and at a speed faster than Niall’s vampiric eyesight can follow, Harry disappears from the bathroom. The flames turn to ash a few seconds afterwards and Niall sprints out of his house.

The sky is lightening, which causes Niall’s eyes to burn slightly. But he can still see the shape of a majestic green dragon flying away from his house.

“Fuck.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Hours later, Niall has managed to track down Harry. The sun is in the middle of the sky and it hurts like hell and he is so pissed right now he could drain a dozen necks without a tinge of remorse. Harry is breathing out two plumes or green fire into the forest and small woodland critters are frantically escaping the heat.

“Harry!” Niall bellows, letting the demonic power seep into his voice.

The dragon barely glances his way. Niall growls as he lets his wings tear free from his skin and advances towards Harry. The Harry he knows and loves would never resort to violence like this. And the dragon side of him shouldn’t have gotten this mad over feeding. So there has to be an underlying reason for this senseless destruction.

“What is wrong with you? The Harry I love would never do this!”

 _Maybe you don’t know him as well as you like to think_ , Harry’s voice sneers in his mind. _You’ve no idea what has been going on in the past few months, do you? You don’t know unsettling it is to have foreign power flowing through your veins when you can barely control it. And that’s when the power controls you. The destructive powers that comes with being a dragon has overpowered Harry’s rationality. Now I can reign free in this body._

“No!” Niall flaps his wings and hovers right in front of Harry’s enormous gold-green eyes. “I won’t let you take Harry away from me.”

Insolent fool, an anguished voice echoes in his mind. Then, Niall finds himself wrapped in flames again but this time, it burns. His body is encompassed in pain that he has not known for almost four hundred years. The heat sears him to the bone and soon, his consciousness begins to drift away.

“Harry . . . .” he calls out uselessly, hand outreached towards the cold, emotionless eyes regarding him.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Harry,” a familiar voice sounds and through the red haze, Harry sees a figure lying on the ground. Massive wings sway in the flames and in that moment, the colours return to his vision in screaming vividness.

Niall? Why was he . . . why?

He stops the flames from roasting Niall alive and immediately goes to crouch down next to him. The transition from beast to human is much easier and seamless this time and when he touches Niall’s burnt forehead, the touch nearly scalds him.

“No, no, no, NO!” Harry shrieks. Did his powers take over him? Could that be it?

Desperate to rectify his mistakes, Harry searches the ground for something, anything. His eyes scan over the area and when he sees a sharp rock, he takes it in his hand and plunges it into the soft skin of his wrist immediately.

“Niall, you have to drink,” Harry coaxes, supporting Niall’s body with his and propping Niall’s head up to where his bleeding wrist is.

Niall’s nostrils flare and his eyes snap open, now the colour of fresh blood. His eyes gaze into Harry’s as if looking for confirmation so Harry nods firmly. Niall kisses the bloody spot before he sinks his teeth in and drinks deeply. After several heartbeats, nausea washes over Harry but he steels himself against it. As if sensing it, however, Niall slowly retracts his fangs from Harry’s wrist and licks at it soothingly.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry sobs, tears burning as they spill out. “I lost control of my own powers and I nearly killed you.”

The vampire brings up a hand to caress Harry’s cheek and wipe the tears away. “It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you into transforming too early. I’ll bear the responsibility for this.”

“What if it happens again?”

Niall purses his lips. “I’ll make sure that it won’t.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

****

**_Four years later_ **

 

“See I told you that you’d get the hang of it!” Niall cheers.

 _Yeah, yeah, I should have believe in you, O Wise One_ , Harry grumbles, doing a quick spin to catch Niall off-guard. Niall’s grip on his neck was solid so it barely jostles him. Harry has to admit, carrying Niall around on his shoulder in his dragon form is pretty fun. In this body, he is bursting with energy so Niall’s weight registers more as a gentle pressure as opposed to a grown man sitting on his shoulders.

“Let’s make it to the mountain peak and call it a day,” Niall suggest. Harry nods and Niall kisses the smooth, cold scales on the back of his neck.

Years have passed and Harry has aged physically whilst Niall still looks exactly the same way he did when Harry first met him. According to the texts that Nick has dug up, Harry’s body will eventually stop ageing in his early adulthood and be immortal that way.

Initially, Harry was afraid to try transforming again. But with the help of Zayn and Liam, he’s slowly learnt how to control his transformations and Niall has been helping him with the powers bit. Once Harry accepted the fact that yeah, destruction was a part of his powers and all that jazz, it was easier for him to use it to his will.

“I love you,” Harry blurts out as he and Niall heads towards the bathroom back in their mansion.

“Love you too,” Niall stands on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the nose. “And now let me show you just how much.” The indecent look in his eyes leaves little to imagination what he could have meant. This is the man Harry is going to spend the eternity with and yeah, Harry knows that he’ll never go back.


End file.
